


No Bunny But You

by slashyrogue



Series: Hop and Howl [5]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: A Tale of Two Adams, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Anal Sex, Bunny Adam, Bunny Adam T, Fluff, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Mpreg, Panther Jean, Switching, Wolf Nigel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Adam and Nigel move into their new apartment building only to meet someone Adam didn't know existed.





	No Bunny But You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/gifts).



> The lovely TigerPrawn wrote Adam and Jean's first meeting here: 
> 
> Panther   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439940

They looked at eleven different places in two months before Adam finally agreed to one, a large place just so perfectly close to his job he couldn't say no. 

Nigel got an odd feeling when they first saw the place, the leftover scent of another predator raised his protective flags and he walked obscenely close to his mate throughout the showing. 

Adam held his hand and placed the other on his belly, his interest peaked but still wary. 

"You couldn't air the place out?" Nigel growled. 

The poor beta realtor's eyes widened at his growl. 

"I'm sorry, I thought I had."

Adam frowned. "It's going to take an exuberant amount of time and effort to get the scent out for anyone to be comfortable enough to want to raise children here. I hope you realize that."

"I'm sorry, I--"

And that was how they got the price lowered for a quick move where they easily drowned out the scent in a few days thanks to Adam's growing need for sex. 

Nigel could barely wake up and his bunny was on him, riding him awake and often to sleep. He was so tired after a few days that Darko started making him come in late just cuz he felt sorry for him. 

"You don't feel sorry, liar. You're fucking jealous."

Darko glared. "Since Cella finally tossed me out, I haven't had a decent fuck in months. Stop complaining you have too much!"

Nigel laughed and stuck out his tongue. "Don't you wish Adam knew more bunnies?"

Adam knew exactly one and that asshole wasn't coming anywhere near Darko or even close to his type. Still as days turned into a week Nigel thought about how Adam would have to go through all this shit with only him, a wolf as clueless about bunnies as there ever was. 

His territorial nature made it an odd combination to deal with, wanting Adam to have a bunny friend but also have no friends at all. He was so caught up that first week that when he got off on the wrong floor in the elevator he didn't even notice. 

The quick turn to theirs seemed the same and just as he noted the numbers were all wrong Nigel took a short sniff. 

Bunny. 

He smelled a Bunny. 

Nigel took another sniff and was confused, the scent so close to Adam's that when he heard a growl he growled in return. 

A predator was inside and he could hear the bunny's heartbeat speed up in reaction. He knocked on the door and his intensity increased the longer it went unanswered. 

Nigel heard a yelp and was about to kick the door in when it opened. 

"Who the hell are you?"

A bunny stood there entirely naked except for a pair of socks on his feet. 

The bunny looked so much like Adam that if he hadn't known his mate was months pregnant he may have mistaken them. 

"I heard noises and I--"

The door opened further and there was his predator, the man's scarred eye immediately noticeable as was his sneer. 

"I'm certain you hear noises all the time and as we've never seen you before today you obviously are not used to our dynamic which--"

Nigel growled. "I'm mated to a bunny, asshole. It doesn't matter to me who you fuck."

The bunny blinked, stepped up closer to him and sniffed. "Your mate smells--"

The predator yanked him back before he got too close. "Adam, leave us and go start the water."

Nigel laughed. "Adam?"

The bunny glared. "Yes, my name is Adam. You have some sort of problem with that, wolf?"

Nigel was just about to speak when his phone rang. He answered fast. 

"Hello, Bunny."

Adam sounded disgruntled. 

"The pizza is here and I don't want to answer the door. Did you get the pickles?" 

Nigel cursed. "No, darling. I...seem to have stumbled into something. I think you need to come down."

"Nigel, I'm tired and--"

"I think I found your twin or something? He looks and smells an awful lot like you."

The other Adam's eyes widened as his partner pulled him in close. 

"I don't have a brother and I really don't--"

Nigel was surprised when New Adam grabbed for his phone and spoke into it. 

"Who is this?"

He watched this new bunny's body immediately relax and his next words were whispered. 

"Hello Adam."

Adam was laying naked in their bed when he got to their floor, his nest of clothes and other blankets seemed to cover him completely. He didn't speak and Nigel took off his clothes, curled up and hugged him from behind. 

"You're certain you don't want to--"

He didn't speak and Nigel saw he was fiddling with his tablet, no doubt searching. 

"He looks like you, Bunny."

Adam tensed. "My father should've told me. I don't think it's common to give away a child after a spouse dies, or is it?"

Nigel kissed his mate mark. "No, darling. Most people would rather cut off their right arm."

Adam leaned back and handed him the tablet. "Well my father did."

There it was, plain as day. 

Two babies born to Galen and Hester Raki. 

Hester had died in childbirth, complications Adam had never told him of and scared Nigel to death the more he swiped through. 

"I thought bunnies always had...multiples."

"We do," Adam scented his neck, his belly calming to Nigel's fears as he read on, "Mother wasn't built for it, I think."

He put down the tablet and lifted Adam's chin up to look at him plainly. 

"You're built for it?"

Adam smiled. "Yes. You don't have to worry about me."

Nigel kissed him and scented his cheek, the sudden fear that something could take his mate away overwhelmed him. "I will always worry, Bunny. You're my life, you know? All of you."

Adam kissed his cheek, "I love you."

Nigel sighed and held him tighter. 

"I love you too."

They lay there for a moment, content to breathe in each other's scent. 

"You want to meet him?"

Adam nodded into his shoulder. 

"Yes, but not tonight. I ate most of the pizza before you got back but there's some left if you're hungry."

Nigel laughed. "The pups up for meat again?"

"I don't think. I’ve eaten so much meat I’ll forever taste it every time I swallow."

"I can help give you something else to," he thrust up against Adam's belly, "Swallow."

Adam's cheeks flushed and his foot started to shake. "You taste like meat too."

Nigel sniffed, the scent of Adam's slick made his cock ache. "Tell me what you want, darling."

"You," Adam sighed, "Always you."

Nigel put his hands on Adam's belly, the bulge now more prominent than ever before. 

"Bunny..."

"I need you to," Nigel pulled him closer and nuzzled his belly, "I need filling. I need--"

Nigel growled and grabbed his ass with both hands. He squeezed his left cheek and started to tease Adam's hole. 

"Nigel, please."

He let go and Adam's nose twitched, his bunny eager to ride his cock as he pulled Adam in. 

"Mine," the word was growled out as Adam settled on his cock, burying his face against Nigel's neck. 

He groaned, each movement of hips not nearly enough and Adam's warm whimpers against his neck made Nigel groan. "Bunny," the word was as drawn out into a groan as he grazed his teeth over Adam's neck.

"So good, Nigel," Adam sighed and his movement quickened on Nigel's cock, "So full," he gasped when Nigel touched his cock, "Please."

Nigel grunted as he fought to roll them over and pound into Adam hard and fast. He tightened his grip on the bunny's hips, quickening the pace and when he came Adam shuddered.

"Fill me," Adam whispered, "Mark me, please please please."

Nigel bit into his neck and Adam's foot thumped against his side as he felt Adam cum. Adam spilled across his chest and his teeth bit hard into Nigel's shoulder.

His mind flashed for a moment at the idea that something could happen to Adam and he swallowed back a sob, clutching his bunny harder.

"Never let you go," Nigel held him tight, his eyes filled with tears. 

Adam licked at the wound he'd left and nuzzled Nigel's neck.

"We're not going anywhere."

Nigel whined and hated himself for it but the fear was overwhelming. 

"The doctor--"

"She says I'm fine. I am not my mother just as you are not yours."

Nigel let go a bit and they stared at one another. 

"I love you so much."

Adam frowned. "If something did happen--"

"No, darling," Nigel put a finger to his mouth as Adam leaned in, "Don't. Please don't."

Adam moved his finger and started to nuzzle him again. "I love you."

Nigel ran a hand through his hair and breathed him in. "I love you more," he kissed Adam's temple, "Bunny, about your brother..." 

Adam tensed and started to move away, but Nigel kept him still.

"You do want to meet him, yes?"

Adam lifted his head. "Yes. You said he looks like me, and...it felt strange when we spoke."

Nigel kissed his cheek. 

"Strange how?"

Adam sighed. "Like an itch I didn't know needed to be scratched. Like--"

"A part of you."

"Yes."

Nigel hugged him softly. "But you don't have to go if you're feeling off about it."

Adam got off his lap and he winced at leaving his warmth. "No, I'm just feeling strange. I would like to meet him."

Nigel frowned. "I'm coming along."

"I think I'd like to meet him by myself if that's all right?"

Nigel's lip twitched but he said, "Yes."

Adam took his hand and smiled. 

"I feel very dirty. Do you want to help?"

His irritation and fear seemed to disappear when they went to the shower where any after effects of their mating were cleansed. Nigel knew it was a tactic that Adam was using to distract him and he gave in because he couldn't not. After they were done he held and scented Adam who fell asleep, which made it easier for him to slip away and find some food. 

He would've missed the light knock it he hadn't, the hour not quite late but not exactly ideal for visitors. The sight of Adam's brother on the other side of the door was a surprise. 

"He's asleep. The kids take a lot out of him."

Adam grinned. "I'm sure it was the not yet born infants who made it smell like semen and tears in there. Can I come inside please? I wish to talk to you."

Nigel stepped aside and asked, "No boyfriend?"

"He's my mate, and no he's at home. I wanted--"

"You better finish that thought with, 'to meet my twin.'"

Adam's eyes narrowed. "Do you honestly think I'd come here to say I didn't?"

"I don't fucking know you so why wouldn't I?"

"I spoke to my grandparents and they told me things about our father and grandma that I was unsure Adam would be ok with hearing."

Nigel frowned.

"Adam's dad raised him to be the best person I know. What could possibly--"

"Our parents eloped and grandmother did not approve. He was not in the same class..."

"And they bullied him into it?"

The rabbit sat down on their couch and sighed. 

"Grandmother did not like him and blamed Galen for mother's death. She threatened him and...you obviously can guess the rest."

Nigel growled. "And she knew where him and Adam lived but didn't think to tell you? How long have you been here?"

"I've lived in New York for four years."

"Adam's dad died last year."

Adam looked at his hands. "I wasn't happy with grandmother either. I just--"

"He would've liked to see you."

They both looked and his Bunny was in the doorway of their bedroom wearing one of Nigel's shirts. 

"Hello," Adam said, "You...look an awful lot like me."

His bunny was nervous and Nigel was irritated just smelling it. He hurried across the room and could feel Adam tense when they touched.

"Darling, you all right?"

"I'm very tired but I wanted to see you. I'm going back to bed now. Nigel, please bring me some of the meat you're going to cook."

He turned and left them, shutting the door behind him effectively ending the whole reunion.

"Well I guess that’s that.”

Nigel looked at other Adam whose faked smile and drawn in shoulders betrayed him. 

“He wants to meet you,” he offered, “Just not this very second. He’s...Adam’s....”

“Different.”

“Yes.”

Adam covered his face with one hand and chuckled. “This shouldn’t be so oddly frightening,” his voice sounded thick, “I don’t even know him.”

“But you want to.”

He looked up and Nigel was again struck by how much they looked alike. 

“Very much.”

He smiled. “Then I suggest waiting for him. I got fucking lucky he fell right into my life so I didn’t have to wait long. You won’t either.”

Adam nodded and turned to touch the doorknob. “Our father was a good man in a bad situation. I understand it even if it angers me. I don’t want my brother to think I don’t.”

Nigel opened his mouth to speak when he smelled his Bunny and saw Adam peering from the door. 

“He knows. Goodnight.”

He waited until the door was closed and locked to speak. 

The sound of Adam’s shuffling made him smile as he started to find meat to cook. He found a steak on the top shelf and grabbed it.

“He’s not so bad I think, your twin.”

“What if he doesn’t—“

Nigel looked at him and saw how stressed Adam really was. His hands were tight at his sides and he looked on the verge of tears. 

“You can’t judge him already, Bunny. He doesn’t know you enough to love you but he fucking wants to. You can tell that by looking at him.”

Adam climbed onto a stool with ease and Nigel had a brief moment of terror thinking he could fall. The twins had made him larger and perhaps—

“These chairs are very sturdy and I’m not very insulted that you think I’m so heavy I’d break a chair.”

Nigel chuckled. “I didn’t say a word.”

“You smelled strange and didn’t have to.”

Nigel turned on the flame and opened the steak. 

“You know I worry darling, after what you said about your mother...“

“I’m strong, Nigel. And the babies are strong too.”

Nigel tossed the steak on and looked up at Adam.

“I know, Bunny. I know.”

Adam rubbed his belly and worried his bottom lip with his teeth. “Is it almost done?”

Nigel looked at the meat. “Depends on now bloody you want it, Adam.”

Adam licked his lips. “I just want it cooked.”

Nigel flipped the steak. 

“And cooked it will be.”

Nigel couldn’t help but get aroused feeling Adam’s stare on his hands as he cooked. His lip twitched at the idea of providing for his mate and their kids. 

“Nigel?”

“Yes, Bunny?”

He flipped the steak over and it sizzled. 

“You smell aroused.”

Nigel smiled but didn’t look up. 

“Are you hungry now for steak, Bunny? Or me?”

“I’m very hungry for the steak, I’m sorry.”

He took the meat off and it was still quite bloody but cooked enough that Nigel held up the plate with a smile. 

“Whatever makes you happy, darling.”

Adam half devoured the steak even before he could get around the counter and Nigel had his arms around him just as Adam started to cut the second half. 

He buried his nose into Adam’s neck and hugged him tightly. “Happy?”

“Mmmm,” Adam mumbled as he kept eating. 

“That’s good, darling. Now about the other Adam—“

He felt Adam tense and the fork was set down. 

“I don’t want to talk about him.”

“Okay, Bunny.”

Adam pushed Nigel back and slid from the stool before he walked off towards their room. Nigel sighed, finished up the remains of a fucking great steak and cleaned the plate.

The scent of their earlier mating had faded but Nigel could smell it still under the steak just enough for reassurance when he entered the bedroom again. 

He dipped down onto the mattress and didn’t say a word, though he pulled Adam to his chest. His bunny shuddered and turned to scent his neck. “I don’t like worrying about people’s reactions to me.”

Nigel ran his fingers through Adam’s hair and felt his babies kick hard in unison to show their displeasure that their father was upset. 

“You’ve never worried about someone liking you before, Star.”

“But what if he makes himself want me as a brother because he has to? What if we’re not compatible and I want him as family more than he wants me?”

Nigel kissed Adam’s temple and nuzzled his cheek. “I can’t imagine that happening, Bunny.” 

“But it might. There are an infinite number of things that might happen between us and I—“

Nigel lifted his chin and pressed their lips together. He felt Adam’s tension ease at the touch and rolled onto his back with Adam on top. He growled when Adam pulled away to touch his face and ask an odd question.

“Can I penetrate you?” 

Nigel let out a long breath and licked his lips. “You wanna fuck me?” 

Adam nodded. “Yes. I think I’d enjoy it. We don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable.” 

Nigel nuzzled his palm and Adam kissed him again. Nigel groaned and thrust up only for Adam’s slick scent to muddy his senses. He pushed back lightly and kissed Adam’s neck. 

“I don’t know if I can get it up again tonight, Darling. I think….” 

Adam let out a long sigh. “I can,” he whispered, “Please, Nigel?” 

Nigel groaned and felt Adam’s slick against his legs. “Fuck, you’re so wet. Fuck me, baby. I want to feel you.” 

Adam lifted up and his eyes were shifted. Nigel grinned. “You gonna slick me up with your stuff, Bunny?” 

“Yes,” Adam purred, “Yes, I want to...I want to be in you.” 

Nigel’s cock twitched as Adam sat back on his knees. His pregnant belly stuck out and Nigel felt his fangs elongate. “Fuck, Adam.” 

He reached behind himself pulled out a generous amount of slick that Nigel could practically taste. “Turn over.” 

Nigel rolled over to get up on his hands and knees. He heard Adam’s intaked breath and the first touch of fingers made Nigel tense. “Is this ok? Do you want me to use my tongue? It might be uncomfortable to be down on my front that long but--” 

“Fuck me, Bunny. Just...god, I need you.” 

Adam put in another finger and the burn was uncomfortable but not unwelcome. Nigel hadn’t ever felt the need to be fucked before but knowing it was Adam he suddenly couldn’t think of anything else. He fucked back on Adam’s fingers and his claws grew. 

“Nigel, I’m very aroused. Can I?” 

 

Nigel stuck his ass out and his snout started to grow. “Now,” he growled through gritted teeth. 

Adam’s cock was smaller than his but the effect was the same, a perfect filling that made Nigel howl out in an ecstasy he’d never known. He felt Adam’s leg thumping and shake the bed as he started to thrust erratically. 

Nigel’s cock was already filling as Adam hit his inner pleasure over and over again. He stroked himself with every thrust and his knot was heavy by the time Adam’s muffled moan signaled his orgasm. Nigel gasped when Adam pulled out and rolled him over, seating himself on his cock to continue. 

He didn’t remember much else after that. 

The sun was up when he woke and Nigel rolled over only to find the spot beside him empty. He sat up, panicked, and ran naked to the kitchen. 

No Adam. 

He ran back for his phone only to find a text message from Adam on it. 

Adam: I’m meeting my brother at the cafe down the street. I’d like you to come later when you wake up. Do not take a shower. I like the way you smell. I love you. Adam. 

Nigel sighed, his heart still beating wildly in his chest. 

He texted back. 

DO NOT LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE AGAIN. 

The phone came to life with Adam’s call and Nigel answered embarrassingly quickly. 

“I need you here now. My brother is very late and I do not like these people staring.” 

Nigel cursed. “I’ll be right there.” 

He got dressed fast and out the door in record time. 

The cafe was only around the block so he walked, only to stop at the sight of Adam sitting with the New Adam. They looked uncomfortable and Nigel was unsure if he should approach. 

Adam looked up suddenly and his frown made the decision for Nigel. 

“You finally showed up, huh?” 

New Adam glared at him. “As I’ve told Adam, I was on the phone with a very important source from--” 

Nigel sat down beside Adam who leaned into him by instinct. “Source?” 

“Adam is a reporter,” Adam said, “He chases stories.” 

The sight of Adam’s smile on someone else’s face was unnerving. “Yes. It’s not nearly as important as your work, of course. You know, I had this stuffed star for the longest time when I was young.” 

Nigel felt Adam tense. “Was it blue?” 

“Yes,” New Adam whispered, “Did you have one as well?” 

 

“Yes, it was a gift from m--our mother. That’s what m--our father told me.” 

Nigel took his hand under the table. “So you had something keeping you together after all.” 

He saw tears in New Adam’s eyes. “Yes, I suppose so.” 

The rest of the breakfast was mostly stilted words and Nigel didn’t try to push them past that. Both bunnies ordered some strange egg carrot mess with cheese which made them tense even more. 

“Adam, I’d...I’d very much like to be friends. I know we’ve had many years apart but...the minute I heard your voice it was like a missing piece I hadn’t known was lost.” 

Adam squeezed Nigel’s hand. “I’d like that. I think it’s nice that we share some things we like.”

New Adam smiled. “I’m sure we’re quite alike though of course entirely different. Do you have any preferences you’re curious we share?” 

Adam cut into his egg mess and took a big bite much to Nigel’s relief. He took a sip of coffee and felt like this might not be a bad thing after all. 

“I like to be on top during sex,” Adam said, “Do you?” 

Nigel choked and started to cough. 

New Adam’s laugh was so loud the other outdoor diners looked their way. He took a bite of his food and his smile was wide when he answered. 

“I have a feeling we’re going to learn just how identical we really are. I can’t wait to see what other idiosyncrasies we share.” 

Nigel wiped his mouth as Adam’s grip eased under the table. “Neither can I.” 

Nigel got up from the table. “I think that’s my cue to leave. I’ll see you at home, Bunny.” 

Adam pulled him down for a kiss and whispered in Nigel’s ear. 

“I like him very much.” 

Nigel was surprised that he felt no jealousy at the words. “So do I, Bunny. Have fun.” 

He held out his hand and New Adam shook it. “Nice to meet you, Adam.” 

“You too, Nigel. Thank you.” 

Nigel smiled. “You’re welcome, Brother Bunny. Have fun.” 

He walked around the corner only to smell a familiar scent in the air. 

Nigel turned and saw a black car parked not far from him. He walked over and knocked on the window. 

The predator, a panther he realized now, rolled the window down. 

“I think he’s fine.” 

The panther’s lip twitched. “I did not ask for your opinion.” 

“I’ll go ask him if he needs you to be here then. He looks like a Bunny who just loves being babied.” 

The panther growled. “I do not like you, Mongrel.” 

Nigel laughed. “Fuck you too, Kitty.” 

The window rolled up and he pulled out a cigarette. There was a little wind but it was easy to light and when Nigel looked back at the two bunnies they were laughing. 

Today was a good fucking day.


End file.
